Doors that Ripple
by kittyheartdance
Summary: ClockTower3: Sandra's birthday was fast approaching. She knew it was her fate was to be a Rooder, it was what her family expected. But how could she fight those monsters when she feared them so? OC Might change rating...


Authers note:

Kitty: Ok.. This is the my first ClockTower3 fanfic I'll be posting. I'm so excited!!

The whole story is filled with OCs. I found I couldn't write anything with Alissa in it.

She's been taken. Either way, I hope you enjoy...

Now what dose my WritersBlock demon say? Can I write?

Dan: -Sits bored on couch. Gives a weak thums up-

Kitty: Yes! -PowerPunch-

--

_**Disclaimer: I do not oun ClockTower3 **_

--

**Chapter 1****- **

**--**

**Scene 1**

"Come to us." The voices whisperd into her dreams.

"My love. You will be mine. Come..."

..

Sandra Pennatus was standing frozen at the edge of a great canyon.

Peering down into the abyss with a shiver of fear.

"That was close..." She said to herself. Flinching when her voice echoed eerily into the darkness.

Of all the doors that she has stumbled into, this is the first that nearly took her for the fall of her life. Literally.

Though It was too dark to see anything after a couple of feet, she didn't doubt that it was most certainly a deadly fall.

This happend often enouph. So once she got over the initial suprise, it didn't frighten her as much as it used to. Placing a hand over her face, she sighed.

"Why me?" It wasn't like she didn't **try **not to end up in thise sort of places, but she **couldn't see **the doors before she fell through them.

They were **everywhere**!!

Heaving a considerably long sigh, she slowly edged away from the crack that almost **called** for her death. Creapy...

She never did like these little trips, but it couldn't be helped. So insted of freaking out uselessly,

she examined her surroundings.

Besides the crack, the street itself looked normal enouph.

As long as you didn't count the sudden lack of the mid-day bussle, or the fact that it looked like she had steped back in time.

The street was lined in cobble, and the buildings where much older than the ones from before. Early...late 1800's maybe?

After seeing the abnormal often anouph, it becomes normal. Like the darkened sky. The deteriorated walls.

The red splaters along the ground that she knew for a fact was blood.

The lack of noise. Which, in her opinion, was scarier than anything else. Even the blood.

This place was called the ShadowRealm. It was the world between the Realm of Light, and the Realm of the Dark.

A disgusting place that was created by monsters. Monsters that began life as killers of the MortalRealm.

Subordinates, was what they were called by Rooders.

The subordinates would trap a soul they killed in this place. A den, or lair of sorts.

Then, like some sick farm, the monsters fed on them like crops.

Feeding on the anguish caused by their death or some hidden pain they never soothed in life.

She could actually see one of them now. It's ghostly form hovering over their body whare it layed on the sidewalk, inches from the edge of the pit.

Just by looking, it seemed maybe he had been thrown from the building above. Why was the door here? When the body was on the other side of the chasm.

Looking doun, she noticed the outline of feet just before her oun. It was made by splaters of blood, presumably from the victim.

An onlooker? her unckle **did **tell her that the guilt and pain of witnesses sometimes would solidify in the monsters world.

That was one of her uncle's **theories **anyway.

After years of studing, her uncle concluded that the shadow realm was **molded** by the subordinate's feelings and memories.

Then it was further distorted by the fears and thoughts of the victoms.

Could then, the chasm been created by the witnesses inability to help the victim?

Later she would have to ask her uncle his thoughts on the matter.

Taking a deep beath, she backed away slowly. Not bothering to turn or look behind her.

If she back tracked, she might find the door and get the hell out of here. If you could call it a door.

It was more like a sheet of ghostly glass, wrippling like water.

She could feel it in the back of her eyes though, like a dim and shimmering light.

Pressing her back up to the barrier, it felt like something conciderably solid, yet just as elusive.

With a little push of will, she was able to break through it.

The sudden noise of the city rang in her ears, and the light of the sun blinded her eyes. Worse yet was her skin felt raw, like she had just scraped it along sandpaper.

Dispite the pain she was overjoyed with being back on the city streats whare she had been walking. Sighing with relife, she tentivly walked around the door way.

She certantly didn't want to fall through it again. If she consentrated, she could feel it. Bisides that, it was invisible to her eyes.

Some gave her curious looks as they passed, watching her strange crab walk.

Everyone else on the streat walked through the door, emerging from the other side like it didn't exist.

Falling through doors was becoming more frequent. It was true that her birthday was coming. One she had been avoiding thinking about...

She grumbled at the ridiculousness of it all, as she skirted it completely. With an angry brush at her skirt, she went on her way.

She hadn't been walking for 2 moments before she heard a voice ring out above the roar of the streets.

Cringing, she realised the caller was shouting her awful nic-name. Worse yet she recognised the voice.

"Jinx!!" Turning the way she had come, she faced the gangly boy who ran for her from doun the steet.

Waving his armes like an idiotic bafoon.

He wasn't paying attention to anything around him, so when he ran onto her sidewalk, he triped over someones bags.

'What luck!!' She thought with considerable glee. As he apologised to the old woman, who at the moment was beating him over the head with a particularly large purce,

she sliped into a door to her right.

It was a hotel. A quaint place that was wealthy enouph to not smell like old socks.

At the counter was a small woman. A brunet who looked at her curiously as she hid behind one of the love seats in the lobby.

Tucking her head below the window, she wedged herself uncomfortably between the wall and the elegantly carved chair leg.

George was a boy from her old school and fallowing her around like a lost puppy was a favored pass time of his.

A few years ago he proclamed that she would love him one day. She of course, being who she was, hated anyone who **forced** her to do anything.

To be honest, she used to like him. Untill that bold declaration, which hit her nerves like an attack.

Since then, she had avoided him when she could. Running when she can. Hiding when it suited.

However, over the years he has become most skillfull at finding her when she escaped.

His persistence has forced her to think more about hiding spots. Forced her to be more intelligent. Oh, how she hated to be forced!!

Tracking her doun has become a pride of his, and a torture for her.

She had to admit, behind a sofa was certantly the worst spot she had ever picked. But she had reasonable excuse. One, was she was sore.

Two, she was hoping that he would pass the building by. Either way, it was likely that she would be found today...

If he did come in, thare was a slim chance that the the chair's illusion would sway him.

Meaning the back of the chair was curved, and the top of it touched the wall. She hoped he would think thare is no room behind it.

But that might not be as fruitful as one could imagine. He has learned that she could fit into tight places.

Ones so tight, that if she was normal like every one else, she wouldn't have been able to get out by herself.

Luckly she **wasn't** normal, so when she **did** get stuck, all she had to do to escape was to jump the layers of light.

Though she could **hardly** move through light as **easily** as her sister did.

With time, she would eventualy be able to free herself.

After a couple of moments, she wrigled upward. hoping to get a peek out the window.

"Stay doun." The receptionist said calmly. She jumped at her sudden command.

Peaking around the couch, she gave her a curious look. Not sure if she heard right.

Her question was silenced when the door opend with a distinct ringing of a bell. With a start, she shoved herself doun as low as she could.

"Can I help you, youngin'?" She heard the woman say. It was sweet and sounded almost completely oblivious, most likely from long years of practice.

But she could also hear undertones in her voice that gave her away.

George didn't seem to notice as he glanced around. "Um... Did you see a girl come in here?"

She fround delicitly at him "No I haven't." It was a reply that sounded truthfull to her ears.

He wasn't satisfied.

"You sure? She's about yay high and has really light blond hair..."

He started pacing about. She couldn't see him but she could hear him. Her chest tightend when he came really close to her.

Then he stoped. His shoes made a soft wisping sound as he turned on his heals.

"You see I've been looking for her all day..." He said.

"Sorry, I've not seen such a girl." The woman said.

"You sure?" He asked as his foot steps sounded like it was getting closer.

It was as if he could **smell her**, becouse she knew that he was heading right for the love seat she hid behind.

She held her breath. Knowing that this was it. She was found.

"Yes." The woman said firmly, stoping him in his tracks. Looking around the couch, she could see the bairist line of his back as he looked at the woman.

"I don't know what game your playing, but you will not be playing it here. Please leave." The woman had an authority to her voice that she admired.

Of cource, no one knew how to not listen better than George did.

But to her amazement and bemusement, all he said was "Whatever" before he left.

She waiting with bated breath for him to pop back in and say "Gottchya!"

But he didn't, and after a few minuts the woman said. "He is gone. You can come out."

"You sure?" She mutterd, Peeking over the window pane. She grimiced when she discovered the dead insect carcasses by her nose.

"Sure can. He wen't doun Sillen Ave, then turned up April." The woman said with a smile, watching the girl unwedge herself.

Maybe she was pleased with the success of her rescue.

Of course, Sandra knew that he knew she was here. She also knew he would be anoyed of her use of protection(the woman).

Though he would hardly give up so easily, the streets the woman said he took would lead him straight home. It had to be a trap. Doubling back maybe?

He wasn't stupid. On the contrary, he was very intelligent. Even if he was a clutz to the extreme.

"Thank you." She said. But the look the woman gave her said she wouldn't be satisfied with just a thank you.

Folding her fingers under her small chin, she smiled at her. "Why did you need to hide? He was cute." She grimised.

Perhaps the woman wanted to make her blush? She wouldn't, instead it only served to irritate her.

"Maybe your just playin' hard to get..." The woman joked.

"He won't leave me alone!!" She snarled at the woman, out raged. Unperturbed, the woman lauphed.

Holding her hand over her mouth in an attempt to quiet herself.

"Youth is wasted on the young!" She said to her. Motioning her over with a finger. "But I'll tell you somthing, you just might like him soon."

She whisperd it like a secret. Mortified, she glaired childishly in retern.

With a knowing smile, the brunet waved her away.

"Go. Get out of here." She said, still chuckling to herself.

She huffed, turning on her heals and marched out of the lobby.

Though she couldn't help it, she looked back at the strange woman once more. she didn't even know the woman's name, but she was still smiling at her.

Sighing, she reterned to her long walk home. Avoiding any road he could use to jump her with.

--

_Knolage is power, but can anyone be responsibe enouph to know it?_

_From the Diary of Vernin Pennatus._

..

**Scene 2**

"Good. Who has the ability to see visions of the sabordunat's secrets, and the most powerfull transfixer?" Her uncle asked.

"The Hamilton lineage. Loin'sBlood" She answerd tiredly, kicking her legs in the air. In her state of boredom she decided to sit on the couch upside doun.

Her ivory curls trailing on the mahogany floor.

"Good, Now who has the ability to feed on the sabordunats and their victoms to make themselves more powerful?"

"The Zanobi Lineage." She grouled. "Also called, ScarslyAlive." They have been going about this for hours. She was about ready to walk out of the room.

She knew that wouldn't help though. Actualy that would probly make the next lesson even worse. This was bad enouph.

"Good. Now who has the ability to pass through the layers of light and dark without a portal, and has the longist known time to keep their powers?"

"Us." she said, annoyed at the repetitiveness of _**that**_question. "And don't you forget it." He said, taking the pen out of his mouth to shake it at her.

"Are we done yet!?" She tryed to glaire at him, But her face didn't quite make the expresion she wanted. Insted, her face was plum red and a bit dazed looking.

"Soon. Now, who is known as the FlamingSythe? and also has the keen abilaty to isolate a sabordunate by cutting all his ties?"

"The Keir Lineage. _**Now**_ are we done!?" She complained, shifting herself back so her head was resting on the cusions insted of hanging awkwardly to the floor.

"No." he said glairing at her over his specticles.

"Not untill dinner. Now who has most powerfull attacks of any Rooder family, and is the only lineage to have male..."

"Dinner!" Her mother called from the dinning room.

"Finaly!!" Sandra cryed fliping herself over and running from the room. leaving her uncle in mid-question.

In the dinning room, her mother was setting up the table when she came in.

"Kathie!" She called up at the ceiling but then turned her head sharply to the right. "Kathie! This plane!!" She snaped. Seemingly nothing but air became a wisp of smoke and light. Then her bloody nusance of a sister erupted from thin air. "Go get your grandmother." She told her. Noding sharply, Her curly pigtailes bobed as she turned and disapered in the same manner she enterd.

**"This plane!!" ** Her mother snaped again. Over by the Dining room door kathie reapeared, scouling at her mother. Not looking to whare she was going, she tryed to walk out of the room, but crashed into the closed door as she went. "See? That's what you get for running around on the other planes." Her mother quiped.

The little girl stuck out her toung and ran out the now open door.

Her mother sighed, setting out another plate. "I don't remember you being like that." She muttered finishing the last placement.

Sandra smiled "No I wasn't. but I was the one who got lost in the DarkRealm." Her mother groaned, putting her hands on her face.

"What a nightmare! Thought you were lost forever." She stoped. Looking between her fingers at her daughter. "You little monster." She said smiling.

Sandra lauphed, sharply changing the subject. "Do we need anything else?" "No, no. Just your grandmother." Her mother said oblivious, sighing again.

"She's comming!" Kathie cryed, bursting in next to them. At her mothers foul look, she realised her mistake. Quick as she come, she was gone.

"You little Brat!" Her mother cryed, slaping the dish towle onto the dinning room table. Marching angrily over to the door, she shouted doun the hall way.

"Thats it! When I get a hold of you, you will suffer the worst tickling of your life!!"

Sandra was lauphing when their grandmother, Dorothy, wobbled into the room from the kitchan. She was pushing her walker slowly,

having sufferd a hip fracture last fall. For a while she had refused to use it. Insted she had wobbled around stubornly.

Of course, that ended when she fell again and broke her ribs. So, painfully, she admitted defete. Much to her childrens glee.

Grandmother's children being her mother Sherrie, her 2 Unkles Vernin and Sebastien, and 2 Aunts Macy and Cathy. (who her sister was named)

All whom have familys of their oun. Except for Sandra's wayward uncle Vernin in the other room. Not that he cares much.

"Don't you think I have enouph nieces and nephews to last me a life time?" Is what he says. Sandra has 13 1/2 cousins, more than half of them are rooder girls.

except for uncle sabastian's one powerless daughter, thare was 6 girls after her to be Rooders. 7 if Aunt Macy's unborn baby was a girl.

"Unlike some familys," As her uncle poots it, "Our Rooder blood **only **passes through females. None of **my **children would be rooders."

So insted, he studies the world of rooders, entites and saborduants.

Relishing any moment to torment her and her predecessors with quizes about any possible Rooder subject.

Him living at **her** house must have been fates idea of a **joke**! School at school, and even worse, school at home.

"Now Sherrie, why do you let it upset you?" Dorothy said to her daughter. Sitting doun stifly and resting her hands gently on the table.

"Oh. Mother." Sherrie moaned. Heading back to the kitchan to bring out the food. Sandra went to go help, but was stoped by gandma Dora.

"You know, you could get her for your mother. It would make her feel better." Sandra snorted.

"Yah and I'm sapposed to wast my day chasing after my sister. She won't listen to me either."

A hard look came over her grandmothers face, leaning over the table at her she hissed.

"You know, your mother won't have her powers much longer. They are almost gone. So it is now **your** responsibility to **control** your sister's actions."

Sandra began to lauph. The white haired menace was **impossible** to control.

In manny ways, her sister Kathie was most like Grandma Dora. Though she denies this as mere allegations.

Kathie's ability to jump into the LightRealm with complete ease was a major wall in any attempt at parental guidance.

She's jumped so often that her hair has turned completely white. Long before most of their line had ever thought possible.

Sandra was the older by 6 years, but even her once golden hair has only faded into a pale blond. Not white.

At least not yet, though if she keeps falling through doors that will certantly change fast.

The one thing she has not figured out about her sister is how she could stand the scraping skin feeling every time she jumps.

At first she thought she didn't feel any pain. But a recent discussion with her on proved that she **did** feel the pain.

Though she knew from her oun experience that jumping into the light was less painfull than jumping into the shadows.

It still left a sting to your skin that takes a long time to dissipate.

passing through the layers was also very tiering, but she could say her sister was a ball of simple childhood energy.

Her oun fond musings where silenced when her grandmother hissed.

"Your mother can't pass into the Realm of Light anymore." It felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped over her head.

Flashbacks of **that** horrid night seeped in. Fear spread through her vains like poison.

She couldn't imagine her mother without powers. That would mean that if she ever fell into the DarkRealm again...

But it wouldn't matter if she has her powers or not. Not anymore. Sandra was near her peek.

It will soon be her obligation to travil through the Realms to combat the monsters she deeply feared.

She knew thare would be no mother to the rescue like last time...

Her mother thought **that** **night** had been a nightmare. She had thought it was **hell**.

Monsters coming after her in the dark. Crawling greedily towards the poor little girl who fell into their den.

luckily then she had been found by her mother, with aunt Macy in tow.

She swallowed thickly.

She didn't want to fight them. She didn't even want to be in their **plane**.

No one would care what she thought, or how she feared.

With her mother readying the family for the event and her uncle testing her more than ever.

She knew it was coming and she had not one ounce of power to stop it.

--

Authers note:

Kitty: That took soooo long to write!!

I have chapter 2 almost complete. just got to fix it up a bit...

I hate writing first chapters. I have a habit to ramble...

Please review...

I want to know what people think of this.

I know its not the normal... Rooder story... but I hope people like it...

Also, since no one has read my bio, if something doesn't make sence. Tell me, I'll fix it.

I have a **progress report** in my bio as well. It's on the bottom.

_**Disclaimer: I do not oun ClockTower3 **_

Kitty out-


End file.
